1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tray displays, for point of purchase display of goods, which displays are often located on retail store shelves or on check-out counters in stores. The present invention is directed in particular to open-fronted and open-topped point-of-purchase displays.
2. The Prior Art
Point of purchase display trays, for the contained display of retail products are known. Such point of purchase displays may be either of a self-supporting stand variety, or they may be of the countertop or display shelf oriented variety. Either variety may be used in a manner in which the goods to be displayed are placed within the display prior to its shipment to the ultimate point of purchase location.
For point of purchase displays which are of the countertop or display shelf variety, the front face of the display tray will be substantially open when the display tray is configured into its display mode, may have little or no structure in the form of a front wall, so as to maximize customer accessibility and ease of removal of goods from within the tray. Typically, there may be a very low front wall extending across some or all of the front opening of the display tray.
However, there is a countervailing desire to provide for the placement of indicia in a prominent manner on the tray itself, so that it is not necessary to rely upon the packaging of the goods themselves within the tray (which may be obscured by the orientation of the goods, or otherwise not so prominent) or upon indicia provided by the store proprietor, along the edge of the shelf.
Some point of purchase display tray manufacturers have attempted to address these issues by providing a flap (of a single thickness of material) extending from the front wall of the display tray, which flops down, in front of the front wall, to expose an enlarged area of display surface. However, because this exposed surface is part of the “inside” surface of the blank for the tray (if contiguously formed with the rest of tray), then both sides of the blank must have their surfaces printed or have indicia bearing decals placed thereon. Alternatively, the so-described display flap would have to be formed from a discrete piece of blank material, or a segregated portion of the same piece of blank material that the bulk of the tray is configured.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a point of purchase display, which is provided with a display flap, that is contiguously and monolithically formed as part of the same blank as the tray portion of the display.
It would also be desirable to provide a point of purchase display, which is provided with a display flap, that does not require two-sided printing on or other double-sided application of indicia to the blank for the display.
These and other desirable characteristics of the present invention will become apparent in view of the present specification and drawings.